


The Blanket Thief

by whisperingmusic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingmusic/pseuds/whisperingmusic
Summary: They were supposed to have a quiet night of rom coms and cuddling, but after Victor steals their comfiest blankets and skips on the hot chocolate, Yuuri retaliates with his own form of revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pulled in the amazingly ADORKABLE world of Victuuri and YOI, so have an incredibly fluffy domestic au!!

“Yuuri! Could you go to the store for the good popcorn? We need it for tonight!”

“I just bought some last week!” Yuuri couldn’t help but be frustrated; Victor seemed to go through two bags a week. “So help me, Victor, if I find kernels under the covers again you’ll never see the ending of Gilmore Girls.”

Annoyed and standing in their spacious living room, Yuuri walked to their designer kitchen, expecting his husband to be finishing their hot chocolates at the stove. Quiet piano music and two empty mugs met him instead. Victor hadn’t even started their drinks yet! He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, calling out to his husband as he returned to the living room and grabbed his phone and wallet off the glass end-table.

“Do you need anything else from the store? We don’t have any more wine since Yurio and Mila were last over.” Not receiving a response, Yuuri navigated around the stacks of magazines that littered the floor and headed for their bedroom, careful not to wake Makkachin from his place in front of the couch. 

After living together for the past five years and being married for three, Yuuri expected that he’d be used to certain aspects of Victor’s personality by now, especially his occasional disappearance when something else catches his attention. Standing in their bedroom doorway, Yuuri couldn’t help the affectionate smile that spread across his face. 

He and Victor had planned to start the night with Victor’s homemade hot chocolate, their favorite brand of popcorn, an absurd amount of the sappiest rom coms possible, several boxes of tissues, and a pile of their fluffiest blankets. Instead of waiting for his husband, Victor had taken all five of their comfiest blankets and made himself a cocoon in the middle of their bed. Yuuri found it hilarious and endearing that Victor’s feet still stuck out at the bottom, and his previous smile turned to mischief when he realized how vulnerable Victor had made himself. 

Creeping as silently as possible and thankful that Makkachin hadn’t decided to join Victor on the bed, Yuuri went straight for Victor’s most ticklish spots without mercy. It wasn’t like Victor didn’t deserve this, Yuuri reasoned. Most nights Victor stole all the blankets anyways, so Yuuri was just catching up on his payback. 

The second that Yuuri’s fingers hit the underside of Victor’s feet, the unmoving cocoon burst to life with a yelp and tried to wiggle away from the onslaught. A puff of silver popped out of the top as Victor tried to move his feet into protection. He laughed and tried to yell at Yuuri to get away before he gets kicked, but Yuuri’s on a mission now and can’t be stopped. Victor trapped himself within his blankets as Yuuri climbed over him and pinned the cocoon to the bed. 

“A-are you…quite f-finished now, Yuuri?” 

Out of breath and still giggly, Yuuri looked at his husband, whose tearful and cheery eyes are the only part of him peeking out of the cocoon. Instead of responding, Yuuri rolled off Victor and buried his face in their many pillows, content with everything except the cold draft that threatened him with shivers.

“Y’know, I don’t think we need any hot chocolate after you mercilessly attacked me. And I won’t be giving up my blankets, either!” Scrunching his eyes closed, Victor stuck his tongue out at his husband to emphasize his point. It’s not Yuuri’s fault that Victor deserved more punishment, right?

Sitting up instantly, Yuuri moved toward Victor and began unrolling his cocoon on their sprawling bed. Amidst Victor’s laughing and weak protests, Yuuri managed to dislodge three blankets and exposed everything above Victor’s torso. Yuuri grabbed two of his husband’s incredibly fluffy pillows and began his attack, careful not to hit too hard. On the verge of falling off the bed, Victor managed to push Yuuri onto his back and retaliated with Yuuri’s thicker pillow. They exchanged blows, laughing and hitting weak spots whenever possible.

After a solid ten minutes, they’re both sprawled across the bed with Yuuri laying on his stomach and his legs resting on Victor’s stomach. Both attempted to catch their breaths as little giggles occasionally break the silence. Yuuri’s glasses are lost somewhere and Makkachin has been whining from the foot of the bed since he heard the commotion. 

“So,” Victor began, eyes closed and no longer struggling to stop his giggles. Yuuri hummed in response. “Care to explain why you assaulted me so viciously on our night off?”

Yuuri couldn’t help the breathless laugh that spilled from his mouth. Victor felt a happy burst of adoration in his heart.

“You didn’t answer my question about getting more wine earlier,” Yuuri explained into his pillow, still face down. “And you always steal the blankets anyways,” Yuuri expertly grabbed and threw his pillow at Victor, smiling as his husband produced a hilarious squeak, “so I figured some revenge was in order.”

“Hmm, well, ignoring all the revenge and attacking, does the alcohol offer still stand? Despite it being so dreadfully cold,” Victor threw his arm across his face dramatically, “I could really go for a chilled bottle of Abrau-Durso champagne, if you’re willing to go out still.”

Yuuri’s noncommittal hum wasn’t very convincing, so Victor sat up to see if his eyes were still open. Yuuri had found one of Victor’s pillows and was currently yawning into it, looking content and a little cold. Victor wasn’t fully aware of the adoring smile that graced his face, but he decidedly snuggled up to his sleepy husband, bringing the five blankets and a tired Makkachin with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are welcome! Scream over Victuuri with me at [my trash heap](http://whispering-music.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> Based on this [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/122137358583/marriage-au-where-person-a-always-steals-the)


End file.
